


Une seule question : Pourquoi ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [465]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIMBO, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David a merdé, tout le monde lui a bien fait comprendre.
Relationships: David Abraham/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [465]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Une seule question : Pourquoi ?

Une seule question : Pourquoi ?

  
David peut sentir le regard de jugement sur lui. Ouais, il a sacrément merdé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir, il déteste le coach de Freiburg, alors il devait le faire. Il a eu l'occasion de faire comprendre ses sentiments envers le coach, malheureusement les conséquences sont lourdes, et Adi a eu envie de le tuer dans les vestiaires. Oh oui, il s'est pris un flot de jugement, mais c'était nécessaire selon sa propre vision des choses. 7 matches de suspension par contre, il avait pensé à 4 au départ, ses calculs ont foiré. Il va rater toute la fin de la première partie de saison, et il ne pourra rejouer que face à Hoffenheim en janvier. Il aurait peut-être pu se contrôler un minimum pour ne faire ça qu'après le sifflement final. Trop tard, ça s'est fait de toutes façons.

  
''Sept matches David.'' Jan a aussi envie de le tuer

''Je suis désolé bébé, je ne le ferai plus.''

''J'ai du mal à te croire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ?'' Jan remet son épaule en place, il a dû se la disloquer quand il a percuté l'autre enfoiré

''J'en avais envie. Je te dis que je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus.''

''Tu es un cas désespéré Ángel.''

''Adi me l'a bien fait comprendre, mais c'était une chose que je devais faire.''

''Sept matches bordel.''

''Je pourrais être plus avec toi dans les tribunes mon amour.''

''N'essaye pas de te racheter comme ça David, c'est grave.''

''Désolé...'' David fait la moue en sentant les lèvres de Jan sur son épaule, ça n'en valait sûrement pas le coup, sûrement...

  
Fin


End file.
